Les fleurs du crépuscule
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Le 5ème tome des  mes aventures de Fujiwara Clan. Un petit tome qui ne dépassera pas les 6ooo mots. Fujiwara et Shuhei se retrouvent devant la tombe pour se préparer à affronter leur Capitaine. Hisagi pourra-t-il diriger son sabre contre Tôsen?
1. La force d'aller de l'avant

**Chapitre 1 **

Tout le Seireitei était plongé dans une sorte de léthargie pesante et bien significative de la situation. Les préparatifs pour ce que le Capitaine-Général Yamamoto appelait « l'ultime bataille » étaient en cours de finition. Je serais à la tête de la neuvième division le temps que mes supérieurs, Shuhei Hisagi et indirectement le Capitaine Komamura, se battent dans le monde réel contre Aizen, ses deux subordonnés et leur armée d'arrankars. Il était tôt et la brume matinale n'était pas encore levée. En silence, je sortis de mes quartiers, perdue dans mes pensées, je rejoins le pavillon que mon vice-capitaine partageait autrefois avec mon capitaine. Toujours sans un mot, j'attendis Shuhei. Le jeune homme me retrouva un petit moment plus tard. D'un regard, il me fit signe de me mettre en route.

Nous saluâmes vaguement les shinigamis de notre division que nous croisâmes sur la route qui menait au point de rendez-vous qu'avait donné le Capitaine Komamura à Hisagi. Celui-ci avait été donné pour le début de soirée mais nous nous y rendîmes bien plus tôt pour discuter seuls. Je savais que ce rendez-vous signifiait pour moi la fin de beaucoup de choses et peut-être ne reverrais-je jamais Shuhei après celui-ci. Les autres Capitaines qui devaient se retrouver, accompagnés de leurs subalternes, pour se rendre dans le monde des humains avaient fixé comme point de rendez-vous la grande porte senkai, mais Komamura avait d'abord demandé au vice-capitaine de ma division de le retrouver dans un autre lieu. Un lieu qui leur était cher au moins autant qu'à moi et à leur ami commun, qui pour une raison qui leur était encore obscure, les avait abandonnés et trahis. Moi, je savais, mais je n'avais pas la force de leur faire part de ma théorie.

Sur notre itinéraire, Shuhei marqua une petite pose et me demanda, en parlant à voix basse, comme il le faisait par habitude lorsque nous approchions de la colline où nous devions retrouver le capitaine de la septième division, de l'attendre. Il revint, à peine plus tard, le regard dans le vide, avec un bouquet de trilliums noirs fraîchement cueillis.

« Tiens, Fujiwara… Tu les déposeras sur la tombe de ta sœur. » Me dit-il simplement. Tout d'abord je fus surprise par ce geste de la part de Shuhei, puis je le remerciai. Ces fleurs étaient bien plus que de simples trilliums à nos yeux. En effet, ce geste, qui pouvait paraître anodin, était plus que lourd de sens. D'une part, le trillium était la fleur emblématique de notre division, celle qui représente l'oubli et le pardon, la division de Kaname Tôsen, mais aussi une fleur qui ne s'épanouissait que lorsque le soleil se couchait, lorsque que le ciel étoilé semblait recouvrir notre monde, une vision, qui, je le savais, était l'une de celles que ma sœur chérissait lorsqu'elle vivait à Rukongai. Enfin, cette fleur aux trois pétales, portait aussi le nom de « Fleur du Crépuscule, Yamihana » qui était le titre que ma sœur avait pris lors de sa courte carrière au sein de la deuxième division et le nom de notre clan, quand nous étions vivantes dans le monde des humains.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le dernier jour avant le départ de nombreux officiers pour l'ultime bataille. Pour cette raison, Yamamoto avait permis aux officiers se rendant là-bas de passer une dernière journée auprès de ceux qui leur étaient chers, de leurs amis, de leur famille. C'était pour cette raison que nous allions, tous les deux, nous recueillir sur la tombe de ma grande sœur, la personne pour laquelle notre ancien capitaine avait décidé de devenir shinigami mais aussi, de nous trahir.

Nous arrivâmes sur la tombe juste quand le soleil commençait à percer l'épaisse brume du matin. L'endroit était magnifique. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la surface des fines gouttes d'eau de la rosée donnant au brouillard des teintes irisées contrastant avec la couleur verte de l'herbe tapissant la colline.

Je m'agenouillai devant la stèle, déposai mon zanpakutô à côté de moi et les bouquets de trilliums devant le mémorial. Sans que je puisse lutter, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Attentionné, mon supérieur posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

« Elle te manque n'est-ce pas? C'est dans ce genre de moments que la présence de ta sœur te réconforterait.

- Je suis désolée Shuhei. J'ai honte de ma faiblesse.

- Tu n'es pas faible Fujiwara. On ne peut forcer nos âmes à ne plus ressentir ni peur ni souffrance.

- Je suis faible et j'ai peur Shuhei. Je me sens inutile et si égoïste !

- Dis-moi tout si cela peut te rassurer.

- J'ai peur que tu meures, j'ai peur d'apprendre ta mort, mais j'ai aussi peur de te voir souffrir, souffrir c'est la pire des choses ! La souffrance pousse à prendre de mauvaises décisions, la peur de souffrir aussi ! Même si tu restes en vie, tu vas souffrir, tuer, même quand il s'agit de nos ennemis cela fait mal, et il n'y a pas pire que de voir tomber un camarade sur le champ de bataille.

- Nous sommes des soldats mais aussi des êtres pourvus de sentiments, moi aussi… Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais ce n'est pas ce que je redoute le plus. Je ne veux pas que ma mort fasse souffrir les autres personnes, mes amis, mes proches, ceux en qui j'ai eu confiance, ceux qui me connaissent, ceux à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur.

- Shuhei, honnêtement, que comptes-tu faire, si l'inévitable arrive, si tu te retrouvais en face du Capitaine Tôsen ? Quand vos regards se croiseront, quand vos souvenirs rejailliront, quand votre destin vous poussera à vous combattre tandis que vous devrez supporter les cris, les plaintes et les pleurs de vos cœurs ? Car je sais que pour toi le Capitaine n'était pas qu'un supérieur, il était un ami à tes yeux. Combien de fois t'a-t-il sauvé la vie, combien de fois t'a-t-il redonné confiance en toi ?

- Je…

- Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolée… Je, je te dis cela et…

- Non, Fujiwara. Tu as raison… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le combattre, et encore moins de gagner ce combat, je ne pense ni en avoir la force, ni le courage, ni même la volonté. On dit de Momo qu'elle a été complètement manipulée par l'admiration qu'elle vouait à son capitaine mais finalement, je ne suis pas mieux. Je n'en ai pas vraiment conscience mais en fait, je refuse de croire que le Capitaine nous a bel et bien trahi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une bonne raison !

- Si seulement ma sœur avait été là… Peut-être que…

- Arrête ! Hurla-t-il dans une fureur noire qui me glaça le sang. De toutes façons, elle n'est plus là alors cela ne changera rien de conjecturer des choses de ce genre !

- Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser !

- C'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver ainsi mais j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec le capitaine Komamura et je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour le faire revenir à la raison. J'étais avec lui tout le temps et pourtant je n'ai rien vu venir. Je… je dois le revoir, je veux entendre sa version de l'histoire, Fujiwara ! Tu l'as revu, toi. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me dises qu'il est complètement manipulé par Aizen, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu me dises que ceci n'est qu'une vaste conspiration dont il n'est pas l'acteur ! Il baissa le ton et s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Il se tourna vers la stèle et murmura faiblement : je ne connais pas ton nom, je n'ai jamais vu ton visage ni même entendu ta voix alors je ne sais pas la souffrance que le Capitaine Tôsen a bien pu ressentir lorsqu'il t'a perdue mais je te promets que je le ramènerai, j'en fais le serment, je saurai le ramener à la raison.

- Shuhei… Ne… Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir si tu ne parviens pas à le faire changer de cap. Je l'ai vu au Hueco Mundo, je lui ai parlé et il est clair que le chemin qu'il emprunte est celui qu'il a choisi de son plein gré.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ? Quelles sont ses motivations ? Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, dis le moi je t'en conjure !

- Je suis désolée. Je ne lui ai rien soutiré de plus que ce que j'ai dit lorsque j'ai dû parler lors de mon interrogatoire. Et rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit, le vrai motif de ma désertion, et je m'en veux encore, crois-moi. C'est un fardeau qui ne cesse de s'alourdir. Mon cœur me hurlai de lui faire part de mes soupçons quant aux réelles motivations de Tôsen mais ma raison me l'interdisait, je ne voulais pas briser le cœur de Shuhei et je ne voulais pas que la compassion lui fasse faire une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale...

- Je me souviens. C'était un spectacle assez morbide, quand on t'a retrouvée, horriblement amochée sur cette colline, tu as eu de la chance que nous ayons été sur le chemin de la tombe. Mais ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là me conforte dans mon point de vue que le Capitaine Tôsen est fondamentalement bon. Il… Il incarnait ce que je voulais être… Ça me rappelle un peu la première fois que j'ai vu un shinigami. Cette aura de puissance et de fierté.

- Shuhei, lors de cette bataille, tes doutes seront un fardeau qui te coûtera peut-être la vie. Il faut que tu n'aies aucun doute. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu veuilles me parler, vas-y. Et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé savoir comment tu as voulu devenir un shinigami…

- Et bien c'est plutôt une longue histoire. Comme tous les gamins de Rukongai, on peut dire que je ne roulais pas sur l'or et j'avais atterri dans un coin plutôt pommé au milieu de nulle part. Ce n'était pas un mauvais quartier en soit mais il était à peu de choses près aussi peuplé que Sasame. Bref, tu vois le genre, et comme il était relativement éloigné du Seireitei, les hollows avaient fréquemment le temps de faire une bonne petite ballade avant d'être interceptés. Un jour, et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, un gigantesque hollow a attaqué la maison dans laquelle je vivais avec d'autres gamins et un vieil homme. Ce fut un spectacle horrible, il a fondu sur moi directement, j'étais pétrifié de peur et je n'ai pas été capable de bouger malgré les cris des autres enfants. Le vieil homme du nom de Tokaku s'est interposé et a été… Déchiqueté par ce monstre. J'ai fui mais le hollow en avait après moi, j'ai compris bien plus tard que mon énergie spirituelle en était la raison. Je courrais le plus vite possible avec les autres enfants mais le hollow, il était tellement grand et tellement plus rapide que nous ! Les uns après les autres, ils se sont fait rattraper et horriblement massacrer. Rien que d'y repenser j'en ai des frissons parce que je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai eue. Finalement nous n'étions plus que trois et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai pu observer ce monstre qui piétinait les habits souillés que sang d'un de mes amis, j'en ai été littéralement pétrifié. Je n'étais plus capable ni de hurler ni de me mouvoir et mes camarades non plus. Je voulais crier mais aucun son ne put sortir de ma gorge. Je me suis vu mourir. Par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai quand même pu ordonner à mes amis de fuir, j'en ai fait de même. J'ai aperçu une branche de bois assez solide quelques mètres plus loin. Je l'ai attrapée et j'ai fait face au hollow. Je savais que de toutes façons, il nous rattraperait, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis défendu. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à m'attraper. Il a resserré son entrave sur moi et je suffoquais, j'ai vraiment cru que ma cage thoracique allait être enfoncée et c'est ce qui se serait passé si on n'était pas intervenu.

- Qui donc ? Un shinigami ?

- A vrai dire, plutôt des que un. L'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division et quatre de ses officiers. Parmi eux, un homme entièrement masqué. Je m'en souviens assez vaguement mais il m'avait intrigué.

- C'était le Capitaine Tôsen?

- Oui, j'en ai la conviction. Ils ont fondu sur cet affreux hollow et ont pu me libérer de son emprise. Je suis tombé à terre. J'ai été un peu sonné mais j'ai pu ramper tant bien que mal hors de sa portée. Finalement, ce capitaine a libéré son zanpakutô et a tranché le monstre. Puis il s'est adressé à moi. J'étais à terre et je pleurais comme un gosse… Pathétique quand j'y repense.

- C'est sûrement parce que tu étais un gosse qui s'est vu mourir. J'aurais eu la même attitude… Que t'a-t-il dit?

- « Eh, pourquoi tu pleures gamin? T'es encore en vie! Tu devrais être content! » Il a pris un air franchement terrifiant et m'a ordonné de sourire. Il m'a attrapé par le bras avec une poigne incroyable et m'a forcé à me relever. Il m'a demandé mon nom. Je lui ai répondu et m'a dit que c'était un bon nom, un nom fort. Je me suis remis à pleurer tellement mes sentiments s'entrechoquaient et en plus il me faisait vraiment peur. Il m'a crié dessus et je me suis mis à pleurer encore plus fort! Il a ensuite eu une brève conversation avec sa vice-capitaine à propos d'une affaire de disparitions d'âmes je crois… Je ne me souviens plus du détail. Il s'est ensuite retourné vers moi et m'a dit de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible, avant la tombée de la nuit. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu, tatoué sur ses abdominaux, un nombre qui pour moi ne signifiait pas encore ce que tu sais. C'est là que je me suis dit que comme je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais, j'étais loin de m'imaginer devenir shinigami, je voudrais lui ressembler, être un peu comme lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il était en mission, il aurait pu passer à côté de moi sans rien faire. Personne ne se soucierait d'un petit gamin de Rukongai. Tous les shinigamis ne sont pas attachés au bien être des âmes de Rukongai. Bien plus tard, j'ai de nouveau échappé à la mort de justesse en tuant un hollow, évidement un faiblard. C'est là que j'ai décidé de devenir shinigami. Pour ressembler à cet homme. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, il y a dix-huit ans, je fus directement promu cinquième siège de la neuvième division, Tôsen était déjà capitaine, quand à cet homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Comme tu le sais, je suis devenu vice-capitaine peu avant ton entrée dans la division.

- Et bien, j'étais loin de me douter que tu avais vécu tout ça! Le capitaine avait raison, tu es un grand guerrier. Tu es noble et courageux.

- Vrai… Vraiment? C'est ce qu'il pensait?

- Oui, et je suis convaincue que c'est ce qu'il pense encore, et il se trompait rarement.

- Et toi Fujiwara? Pourquoi être devenue une shinigami?


	2. Histoire

**Chapitre 2**

- J'ai fait la connaissance d'un shinigami ou plutôt d'un couple de shinigamis. Indirectement, c'est eux qui m'ont permis de quitter Kusajishi et de vivre à Sasame… Un homme attirait les enfants atterris dans ce quartier minable en leur proposant le gîte et le couvert en échange de quelques travaux. Quand tu viens d'atterrir à la soul society, dans ce monde où tu ne connais rien des gens et des us et coutumes, tu es tenté d'accepter. Je suis tombée dans le piège. Au début, tu fais la vaisselle, tu vas chercher à manger, puis tu commences à voler chez des voisins… Un jour… Un jour, il te demande, non, il te menace de te dénoncer aux shinigamis si tu ne vas pas assassiner les personnes à qui il devait de l'argent. Évidemment, toute ta vie il te raconte que les shinigamis sont des guerriers sans pitié qui n'hésitent pas à tuer quiconque menace l'ordre établit. Toi, tu prends peur. Et tu commences à assassiner des gens. La spirale t'aspire. Tu te mets à tuer des gens et leur famille, des femmes, des vieillards… Et des enfants. Des nourrissons et des gosses de ton âge.

- Alors…Tu…

- Oui. J'ai tué, des hommes, des femmes, et des enfants… L'homme qui nous avait recueillis, si je peux encore utiliser ce mot, était, disait-il, un ancien shinigami… Il nous a appris à masquer un peu notre faible énergie spirituelle, à résister à la pression des autres. Le moment fatidique arrive. Il t'ordonne de piller la maison d'un shinigami, de le tuer dans son sommeil et d'éliminer sa femme et son fils.

- Et tu l'as fait, je comprends, tu avais peur, et tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Pas exactement. En fait, j'ai essayé.

_Il faisait nuit noire, avec la discrétion d'un félin, je me glissais parmi les maisons de ce riche quartier en bordure de Seireitei. Je n'étais qu'une ombre, une ombre qui s'approchait en silence, qui avec la nuit prenait la vie d'innocents qui avaient eu le malheur de se confronter à mon maître ou simplement d'être riche. J'avais peur, car à chaque nouvelle chasse, je m'attaquais à des personnes de plus en plus puissantes. Je savais que le contrat de ce soir était plus qu'ardu, je devais supprimer un couple de shinigami et leur enfant._

_Un homme m'attendait au coin de la rue, l'assassin dont m'avait parlé mon maître._

_« Ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener gamin, tire -toi d'ici et vite! Me lança-t-il alors que je trouvais à bonne distance de lui, en dépit de son injonction, je m'approchais un peu plus._

_- C'est moi, vous savez, pour…_

_- Quoi, encore un môme?_

_- Trêve de bavardages, agissons, vite et bien. »_

_Je jetai un regard circulaire et rapide sur les alentours, afin de vérifier que personne ne nous observait. Je m'accroupis au pied de la porte et fit signe à mon complice de rechercher un possible mécanisme d'alerte aux autres portes de la demeure. En effet, il arrivait fréquemment que les familles aisées comme celle-ci possèdent une sorte d'alarme permettant à une faction armée d'intervenir en cas de cambriolage ou simplement de la pénétration d'individus qui ne sont pas invités. Je fis glisser mes mains sur les contours de la porte. J'avais vu juste. Une fine cordelette était attachée en haut de l'ouverture. Toujours avec délicatesse, je sortis une sorte de pâte collante de ma sacoche, fixai la cordelette à la plinthe en deux endroits et sectionnai celle-ci. Le plus dur était fait. Maintenant je devais crocheter la porte. Je ne mis pas vingt secondes à venir à bout de la serrure. Je pénétrai dans le hall a pas de loups. Je pris soin d'esquiver les raies de lumières que les fenêtres laissaient filtrer et me déplaçai prudemment dans l'ombre._

_Mon travail consistait à me débarrasser de l'enfant. Mon complice, qui était un assassin professionnel mettrait à mort les parents. Ne connaissant rien de la configuration de la maison, je me mis à la recherche de la chambre du garçon, priant pour ne pas tomber sur ses parents, car je savais que si j'étais repérée, j'étais morte. Je trouvais rapidement la pièce ou dormait le petit garçon. Je me faufilai près de son lit et sortis mon poignard. Je m'accroupis près de l'enfant et murmurai ce que je murmurai avant chacun de mes assassinats. « Je ne vous demande pas le pardon, c'est votre mort qui me permettra de vivre et je n'en suis pas fière ». Le garçonnet blond dormait à poings fermés et semblait rêver de choses heureuses. Je n'eus pas la force de lui trancher la gorge comme je devais le faire et comme je l'avais fait à maintes reprises. Je tirai un petit flacon de ma sacoche. Il contenait un poison puissant. Quitte à le tuer, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le voir souffrir. Au moment même où j'ouvris le flacon, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Le jeune garçon eut un léger soubresaut mais ne se réveilla pas, je pris une profonde inspiration et m'apprêtai à laisser couler quelques gouttes de poison dans la bouche de l'enfant mais, en une fraction de seconde, je sentis le souffle chaud d'une personne dans mon cou et l'acier froid d'une lame, posée sur ma gorge. Je n'osai bouger, certaine que quoi que je fasse, ma dernière heure avait sonné. Un détail me frappa quand même. La personne qui me menaçait tremblait et sa respiration était irrégulière, comme si cette personne avait peur. Un autre individu se trouvait au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne distinguais que sa silhouette. Il s'agissait d'un homme et visiblement pas de mon complice. Il portait un sabre, avec effroi, je compris rapidement que l'arme que j'avais contre la gorge et celle que tenait l'homme étaient des zanpakutôs._

_« Lâche ton arme. Dit posément l'homme d'une voix grave._

_- Je… Je dépose les armes, ne me tuez pas je vous en conjure. Répondis-je en sentant ma voix s'étrangler sous l'effet de la peur. Le garçon se réveilla et poussa un petit cri. De suite il se ressaisit et se blottit dans un coin de la pièce._

_- Pose aussi ce flacon… Délicatement._

_Je m'exécutai en silence._

_- maintenant lève-toi._

_Je lui obéi._

_- Montre-moi ton visage. Ne tente rien, au moindre doute, femme te tranche la gorge._

_- Je…_

_- Chéri, ce n'est qu'une enfant._

_- Elle a essayé de nous tuer, pour nous voler sans doute. Tu as vu l'homme, c'était un assassin professionnel._

_- Je vous en prie, je n'avais pas le choix_

_- On a toujours le choix. Répliqua l'homme._

_La mère lâcha son emprise sur moi et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Je compris une chose. Les shinigamis n'étaient pas ce que je pensais, non, ce qu'on m'avait inculqué. Ces êtres, possédaient des sentiments, ils ressentaient la peur, l'amour, la pitié._

_- On devrait la dénoncer. Dit l'homme._

_- Oh, je t'en prie, laissons-là partir, je crois qu'elle a compris. La jeune femme s'accroupis près de moi et posa sa main délicate sous mon visage. Avec un regard bienveillant elle me demanda:_

_- D'où viens-tu, jeune fille._

_- Je… je viens de Kusajishi._

_- Pourquoi voulais-tu nous tuer? Son franc-parler me déstabilisa._

_- Je n'avais pas le choix. Quand le maître ordonne, nous devons agir, quelle que soit la besogne._

_- Le maître?_

_- Nous le servons et sommes à ses ordres. Il nous protège des méchants._

_- Tu veux dire que c'est un homme qui vous protège des brigands du 79__ème__ quartier et en contrepartie vous faites ce qu'il vous ordonne? Il possède beaucoup d'enfants?_

_- Une trentaine, par pitié laissez-moi partir!_

_- Nous devrions faire part de cela au capitaine Kuchiki, tu ne crois pas? Dit-elle à son mari._

_- Il y a peu de chance que le Gotei 13 prête de l'importance à ce genre de magouille dans le Rukongai, surtout dans un quartier tel que Kusajishi._

_- Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas?_

_-…_

_- Tiens petite, prend cette broche. Elle coûte cher. Avec ça, tu pourras acheter à manger à ta faim, si tu manges à ta faim, tu ne tueras plus. Et change de quartier. Pars vers le sud, trouve un quartier plus calme. Tu ne pourras pas t'installer dans les beaux quartiers mais essaye ceux qui sont moins peuplés comme Sasame._

_- Mais il va me retrouver, il le fait toujours, vous ne savez pas combien ont essayé de partir! La shinigami m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'en coupa une belle mèche_

_- Maintenant dis-moi son nom ou au moins où il habite. Je lui enverrai cette mèche de cheveux avec un avertissement. Il pensera que tu es morte.» Je lui dis tout ce que je savais de lui. Elle en prit note._

_Je m'inclinai devant la jeune shinigami comme je l'aurais fait devant une déesse. Puis je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir pendant un jour et une nuit entière. Je revendis la broche contre une belle somme dans le quartier de Jiyurinan. J'achetai un peu à manger et surtout à boire. Je ne m'arrêtai que pour dormir quelques heures. Deux semaines plus tard, je pénétrai dans la province de Sasame._

J'ai fui et j'ai marché pendant des jours jusqu'à Sasame. Au début, je voulais devenir shinigami à titre de rédemption… Puis, j'ai vu en cette tâche mon destin.

- Tu as des nouvelles de ces shinigamis, je veux dire, les as-tu perdus de vue ou…

- Ces shinigamis, ils sont morts plus tard au cours d'une mission. C'étaient les parents d'Izuru.

- Quoi?

- Oui, ils habitaient une belle maison juste à la périphérie du Seireitei. Une fois, je discutais avec Kira-Senpai, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la tombe de ses parent, il y avait aussi Rangiku-San, j'ai reconnu la maison. Izuru, il ne sait rien et je te supplie de ne rien lui dire. Je sais que tu es relativement proche de lui, il voit en toi une sorte de model. A ce propos, ta cicatrice, j'ai su que tu étais allé voir Unohana récemment à cause de la douleur. Tu vas mieux?

- Les nouvelles vont vite…

- Pardonne-moi. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

- Non, ce n'est rien. La douleur revient de temps en temps…

- Tu… Tu veux en parler?

- Tu veux écrire un bouquin sur mon passé ou quoi?

- Non, c'est juste que… Je suis sous tes ordres depuis environ huit ans et en fait, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose de toi. Par exemple, cette cicatrice, c'est bien en protégeant un groupe d'étudiants d'un huge hollow que tu en as hérité?

- Ouais. J'étais en sixième année. Un exercice dans le monde des humains. J'ai perdu mes deux collègues et une douzaine d'étudiants de sixième année ont été tués. J'ai voulu le retenir le temps que les étudiants de première année s'enfuient mais j'ai été blessé. Je n'ai rien pu voir de l'œil droit pendant au moins six mois. On m'avait dit que mon œil était foutu mais grâce aux efforts du Capitaine Unohana et de son équipe, j'ai pu en recouvrer l'usage, Ma vision de cet œil-là n'est pas parfaite mais plus que convenable. J'y serais passé si Izuru, Renji et Momo ne m'avaient pas désobéi en revenant à mon secours. Ensuite nous avons été encerclés par toute une meute de huge hollows capables de masquer leur reiatsu. En fait nous avons été sauvés par Aizen et Ichimaru qui était son vice-capitaine. J'ai appris cet été que ce huge hollow et ses camarades étaient le fruit des expériences d'Aizen.

- La douleur ne t'a jamais dérangé en combat? N'est-elle jamais revenue au beau milieu d'une bataille?

- Non… Si, une fois. C'est le Capitaine Tôsen qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- Vraiment?

- Je venais de rentrer au sein de la neuvième division. Nous avons été envoyés nous débarrasser de hollows très menaçants dans le quartier d'Inuzuri. Je me battais bien quand tout à coup, cette douleur est revenue, fulgurante, je ne pouvais plus rien voir tant elle était aigue! Les hollows ont fondu sur moi je pouvais tout juste me protéger de leurs attaques incessantes. Mais le Capitaine est intervenu, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'expédition. Il a sonné les hollows, et s'en ai débarrassé en moins de deux. Je me suis excusé mais il avait compris ce pourquoi je m'étais fait surpasser par ces hollows pourtant modestes. Il m'a dit que j'avais un potentiel combatif incroyable mais aussi le mental qu'il fallait pour, un jour, lui succéder.

- Il… Te formais déjà pour le jour où il nous trahirait tu crois?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a expliqué un ou deux trucs sur sa vision des choses. Que la douleur c'était le mal, que la douleur apportait la souffrance, la souffrance la solitude, la solitude, la peur et que c'était la peur était le sentiment qui nous poussait à prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais que paradoxalement, la peur d'avoir peur, elle, nous permettait d'éviter cela. Car nous ne pouvons, contrairement aux principes qui nous sont inculqués, pas maîtriser nos sentiments, nous ne pouvons que les refouler, temporairement et ceux-ci s'accumulent et forment au fur et à mesure un fardeau, un fardeau qu'il faut assumer. En conséquent, celui qui connaît la souffrance et la véritable terreur, comprend la justice. C'est là que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix le revoir, parce que je ne sais pas quelle souffrance il a dû endurer quand il a perdu son amie.

- C'est une belle pensée.

- C'est incroyable. T'es exactement comme lui. Parfois, quand je t'entends parler, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui. La première fois, c'était après notre premier entraînement. Tes réflexions sur Kazeshini.

- Pour ça aussi je devrais m'excuser. Je n'étais pas à ma place.

- Peut-être mais tes opinions étaient justes et fondées.

- Shuhei… promet-moi de ne pas hésiter à libérer ton zanpakutô si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer parce que tu as eu peur.

- Je t'en fais la promesse.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le gong résonna. Le capitaine Komamura arriva un instant plus tard. Je ne voyais pas de larmes sur son visage canin mais je pouvais sentir que son cœur était à la torture. Intérieurement, je savais qu'il se préparait à combattre son ami, la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas jugé sur son apparence physique. Intérieurement, je savais qu'il se doutait que l'un d'eux mourrait. Cette sensation me poussa à me demander quelle sera ma réaction quand je verrai rentrer à la maison l'un d'entre eux en vie, l'autre non, et qu'en adviendrait-il de Shuhei? Comment réagirais-je s'il ne rentrait pas? Je venais à peine de sécher mes larmes mais bientôt elles perlèrent à nouveau sur mes joues. Je me fis alors une unique promesse, enfin, je la fis à mon âme, à ma sœur, à ce monde et au capitaine Tôsen. Quand tout cela sera fini, je partirai, je retournerai ciel et terre pour retrouver le meurtrier de ma sœur et s'il n'est pas déjà mort, je lui ferais payer son crime, je serais cruelle, peut-être même qualifiable de monstre ou de démon mais je lui ferais subir un châtiment pire que la mort.

Un peu en retrait par rapport à la stèle devant laquelle échangeaient quelques mots Shuhei et le capitaine Komamura, je pris conscience que je souhaitais d'abord et avant tout, que ces deux-là restent en vie car si le capitaine Tôsen venait à triompher d'eux, soit je mourrais avec les autres car c'est Aizen qui aurait réussi son coup ou alors mon capitaine serait jugé devant le nouveau central 46, serait plus que certainement exécuté et je serais à nouveau seule au monde. Mais s'il y avait une chance infime pour que tous survivent, j'aurais donné ma vie pour que cela se produise.

Ça y est, Shuhei et le capitaine Komamura sont partis. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que quand le vice-capitaine Hisagi m'a serrée dans ses bras en disant « Je fais cela avec toi alors que le capitaine Tôsen donnerait tout pour étreindre son amie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. »

Aujourd'hui je prie, je prie pour que Shuhei revienne, pour que ceux que j'aime et qui vont mourir meurent en paix, sereinement. Chaque soir, je m'allonge sur l'herbe fraîche devant la stèle, je regarde les étoiles, je pense à ce monde, à ce qu'il aurait pu être si ma sœur n'étais pas morte, si il était vraiment si beau que ma sœur l'affirmait, si ces nuages finiraient un jour par définitivement partir et laisser la lumière céleste nous parvenir… J'ai tant de peine… Repose en paix ma chère sœur…


End file.
